


Living on the Edge

by Fugitive



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-12 16:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fugitive/pseuds/Fugitive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short poem about Mirror Kirk from Mirror Spock's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living on the Edge

Beauty that runs along the edge of danger  
Life that lives only on the edge of death  
Sweet intake of breath only inches away  
From the killing power of the vacuum.

A thin layer of charm to protect the hearts within  
This ship warps the rim of the wormhole like a sin,  
Skipping along the edges of the starry, starry flow  
At impossible speeds, yet steadily she goes.

You, golden and sweating, nudge along the ledge  
Of the high, screed precipice that is my desire for you.  
And you do not look down, your eyes lock onto mine.  
I feel your heartbeat hammering deeply against my own.

Tumbling around and around each other  
Thin satin skin hides the flayed skin of the victim  
Minds skating dangerously close to ecstasy  
And confusion, hearts held just above the fire.

Warm living bodies always on the edge of death  
The coldness awaits us all with just one wrong turn  
A thin veneer of civilisation over the killer’s burn,  
That pushes our souls to the edge, tempting us to turn.

Skipping across the surface of the deadly gene pool,  
Fighting ourselves to stay alive and not succumb  
To the strange, dark depths, we swim up through the cool  
Water to the surface, and drag ourselves back to the edge of life.

Always, there is a darkness under your sunlit mind  
Always, I am bemused by the seductive predators  
Which dog your every step; lust and greed  
Jockeying for position at power’s hidden, grimy feet.  
Desire, grace and beauty trail cluelessly along.  
Like hapless younger siblings clutching their mother’s robe.

The fiery smoldering line of the untidy, roaring dawn  
Crackles like a ring of fire around the lapis globe.  
You flare, you coalesce around my aching core,  
Laughing and telling me that life is a barrel of fun,  
But even though you are more than quick on the draw,  
I know in my heart we are only running ahead of the sun.


End file.
